Multimodal applications can accept multiple types, or modes, of input. For example, a multimodal application can accept input from users such as typed commands and mouse clicks; however the multimodal application also can accept other forms of input such as voice input. Voice recognition systems can interpret the voice input using a grammar that includes a particular vocabulary.
Some multimodal applications implement a form-filling model where different input fields in an application are associated with different grammars. For example, the multimodal application can associate a “name” grammar that includes a vocabulary of names with a “name” field that accepts a person's name. When a person selects the “name” field with his or her mouse, the multimodal application can select the “name” grammar associated with the field.